dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaneko Toujou
Kaneko Toujou is a main male protagonist appearing in DxD Black Lamb. A member of the Toujou clan and one of the few Nekoshu who was created with the intent of repopulating the race. He is a descendant of Koneko Toujou which causes him to seek out Aurora Lucifer, believing him to be her top rival due to her being the descendant of Kuroka. After the Vampire Witch incident he becomes Aurora's knight and enrolls as a student in the middle-school division of Shitori Academy due to being 14 years old in age despite his protests to join class 4-C with Aurora and Yami. Appearance Kaneko is a boy with spiky shoulder-length white hair and hazel colored eyes. Due to his constant training he is shown to have a athletic figure. He is one of the shortest males of the series being 4'6 in height. Enrolling as a student of Shitori Academy later adopts the typical uniform however outside of school he wears more casual clothing and during fight ninja-like outfits. Because of his dragon ancestry he is shown to possess sharp black dragon-like nails and two black devil wings. He also possess sharp cat-like canine. Personality At the beginning of the series, Kaneko is noted to be loud mouthed, strong willed, and arrogant. He is someone who loves to fight and rushes into battles without concern for how it will affect or hurt others, shown when he clashes with Yami wanting to test out his newfound demon sword and later when he rushes to save Yami, without concern for Ex Gremory's and Aurora's plan. Aurora later explains that this is due to the fact that he believes he is the protagonist of his own story, believing that because of his ancestry with Issei Hyoudou and Koneko Toujou that he will take over the Underworld and that nothing can stand in his way which is why he typically rushes into battles with no strategy shouting his own name and insulting his opponents. During their first rating game, Aurora manipulates these traits in order for Kaneko to help her reach her sister. However after suffering such a humiliating loss this is shown to completely break him, causing him to become a silent and timid individual until Yami and Aurora help break him out of his shell. After the incident he is shown to be much more humble, learning to strategize and work with others, taking into account his allies's strengths and weaknesses. While he still carries on his loud mouthed and strong willed traits Ex states that he was indeed changed after the battle. Kaneko is shown despite his brash nature to care about others, shown when he tries to save Yami, and when he tries to help Aurora break from her engagement. He also expresses anger and states that he would fight Lord Lucifer himself if it would save Aurora, believing the two to be connected because of their heritage. He is known to tease Kuisha Abbadon, often playing childish pranks on her. He also has a great deal of respect for his ancestors, the former heroes of the Underworld to the point where he bowed when he met Riser Phenex. During his first appearance seven of his younger siblings were following him playing instruments and flags during his arrival. Showing that they have a great deal of respect for him to what Yami describes to a abnormal degree. History Kaneko Toujou was born during the peaceful era in the Toujou clan. Being born to the Leader of the Clan. who works alongside Kunou, the leader of the Kyoto faction, and an ordinary human male. Him alongside a hundred of other nekoshou, all descending from Koneko Toujou, were born with the intent of repopulating the species and were trained by the clan in order to master Youjutsu and Senjutsu. After his training he later left the clan on a quest to defeat Aurora Lucifer and to take over the Underworld. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Due to his devil ancestry he possesses the powers and abilities common to a devil which are later sharpen after he is reincarnated as Aurora's servant. Enhanced Senses: Being a nekoshu, his senses are heigtened able to hear and smell enemies miles of way and able to track Aurora Lucifer at her school. Immense Speed: Due to his training with enhanced weights since he was very young he is shown to be immensely fast, able to keep up with Aurora during his first appearance. His speed is later heightened after he becomes a knight. Master Spear-man: Possessing the Spear of Achilles and being trained by his mother since he was very young, he is shown to excel at spearmanship. Able to take on Yami's sacred gear and Aurora's Lucifer flames. In terms of technique and talent Yami states that Kaneko is much stronger than him. Dragon Flames: Being a descendant of Issei Hyoudou he can shoot fire balls from his mouth. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Being a Nekomata, Kaneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu to tap into the flow of life. However because of his arrogant attitude he lacks control over this technique causing him to fight like a rapid animal when he uses it. * Touki: Having broken his body many times over when training, he is capable of covering himself in a dark blue aura of ki greatly enhancing his speed, defense, and attack. In terms of physical power, he is on par to Aurora Lucifer. Equipment Spear of Achilles: A spear bestowed upon him by his mother, due to the blessings instilled in the spear Kaneko is capable of infusing it with demonic aura and his own chakra. The spear is said to be indestructible, unable to break by any means. Trivia * I was going to name him Ryuneko but changed my mind. * Some of his personality is based off of Black Star from Soul Eater and Riser Phenex from Canon DxD. * He is the second person to become Aurora's servant. * I was originally going to write that he wasn't the descendant of Issei Hyoudou but a unnamed swordsman that Koneko later had a connection with (obvious references to Mordred descendant aka Ichiro being made) but I changed my mind half-way through. * He is shown to have a picture of DxD with all of it's members including the Vali Squad, Rias's peerage, and Sona Sitri's. He describes the picture as his sacred treasure. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users